Liar
by Hared
Summary: Greg grapples with lies, love, and his life. *apparent character death* Slash to a small extent, for now
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea for a little while, and decided to expand on it :)

Review, tell me some stuff

*This is and edit from what it use to be, thanks to my reviews, if i am not told i probably wont notice*

* * *

><p>Greg Sanders hated to appear abnormal. He never liked to appear different than anyone else, especially in high school. So he pretended to like certain things, he absolutely could not stand talking about sports. But when came down to it he had enough knowledge to get him through a conversation, no problem.<p>

But the one thing Greg hated lying about was his attraction to women. He had known since the age of 13 that he was different. But he went along forcing him self to agree with his friends, never exposing his concerns. He thought girls were pretty all the same, but he found himself falling over him male classmates. And quietly, away from everyone, he grappled with his sexuality.

And when it really came down to it pretending to be straight was just easier than undoing years for lying. Even through college he would tell his parent that he was to busy with his studies to worry about girls, he promised that he would marry someday.

He was grateful when he had graduated to be offered a job far from home, where he hoped that he would be able to be himself. But it started again, the first day on the job. And ever since the whole lab thought he was just a flirt.

"Greg…Greg, are you there," A voice snaps Greg out of his thoughts and back to the reality of the lab around him. He shakes his head, firmly grasping his coffee in front of him on the break room table.

"Huh," He looks up at a disgruntled Catherine.

"I was passing by, and saw you sleeping," She says, "That's not like you,"

"Sorry Cath, promise it wont happen again," He sits up, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night,"

"You looked stressed," Catherine points out, sitting down across from him, "Is it a girl?"

"You could say that," Greg murmurs, looking past her and into the Hall where Nick Stokes is standing, talking to a person Greg had never seen. He notices Greg and nods to him, winking. Greg's heart melts in his chest, making sure Catherine doesn't notice the change in his face "You could say that," He repeats himself, watching Nick walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone:D the= chapters are kind of short right now, but they will get longer as the story unfolds. Ill update real soon :)

R+R :) it always helps

* * *

><p>Greg enters his apartment, laden with several bags of groceries for his virtually empty cabinets and refrigerator. The only reason he was filling hid apartment with food now was because some how he had managed to get a few personal days to relax away from work. And he wanted to stay away from the diner food as much as possible.<p>

Greg takes his time, separating out his purchases and placing everything in the right place. He looks up at the clock, noon and he pops a burrito in the microwave. He walks over to the radio and flips on his favorite song, leaning against the counter and letting the music absorb him.

His phone vibrates on the counter behind him and he grabs it, not expecting anything important.

Its from Nick

-**Hey Greggo**

Greg smiles, hitting reply.

_-Hey Nicky_

The only thing that seems to matter at that moment to Greg Sanders is his phone conversation with Nick Stokes. He ignores the microwave and doesn't hear the radio turn to a song he doesn't like particularly well, only when his phone beeps again.

**-what's up buddy**

_-NM. Eatin a burrito, you?_

**-Nothing man, sitting around waiting for work, bored**

_-Haha I got Thursday off_

**-don't remind me…its not the same without you**

Greg blushes waiting to respond, thinking of something to say back.

_-Same. You work at one today?_

He asks the questions he already knows. Greg knows when Nick works all week. A fact that he thought was kind of creepy.

**-Yeah, until seven. Maybe I'll come over after work, if you don't have a lady friend over ;)**

_-haha that'd be tight._

He smiles to himself , looking at the little emoticon at the end of the last text Nick sent.

**-Okay Greggo, call ya later.**

He looks up at the clock on the wall, 12:35. His burrito is cold and as he starts the microwave he cant help but smile just a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg keeps his phone on him all day, waiting for Nick to possibly call. During the day he cleans his entire apartment. He is a very clean person, and mostly the space he barley is ever in is spotless.

Once he finds himself cleaning the already clean he gives up and watches TV. There is a marathon of a corny crime drama on. Sometimes Greg just wished his life was a crime drama, it seemed like it would be much easier in the end. Because almost every episode ended up good, and if not right away it would eventually.

His cell phone next to him rings, and he snatches it up, expecting it to be Nick , and is a little disappointed to see that it is his mom.

"Hi Momma," He answers.

"Hi Greggy," she says in her most pleasant, sweet voice, "How is my only son?"

He sighs desperately wanting to tell her everything on his mind right then. Tell her about every lie that he has every told her, about Nick and how he makes him feel. He wants nothing left to hide from everyone. "Fine," He says instead.

"Well, Good," She says.

"How are you and dad," He says in a hallow voice.

"Excellent," She says, "I have something to ask of you Greg,"

Shakily Greg asks, "What?"

"You know the little General Store your uncle owns, the one just outside town?" She asks.

"Of course," He says, thinking about the past. During the summer he would sometimes help his uncle run the store for a little extra pocket money. But most of all he remembered a boy by the name of John. But he didn't like to think about that. "What about it?"

"He needs someone to help him run the store, he isn't exactly young anymore, and he doesn't trust anyone but you," She says.

"Why me?"

"He likes you Greg, you're a smart kid," She says, pausing, "And besides it would be a lot safer," She has pestered him about a career change ever since he started working in the lab as a DNA tech, but he never wanted to leave.

He has a lot of friends in Vegas, including Nick which he didn't want to leave anytime soon. Not sure what to say he tells something she would like to hear, "Ill think about it, kay?"

"Thank you Greggy,"

"Do you need anything else Mom?" He asks, looking at the time.

"I wont keep you," she says, "Talk to you later this week?"

"Yeah mom," He hangs up. He looks around and sighs heavily. Nick was keeping him there, really. He had other friends, but even if he did move he could talk to them all. The one thing he would miss would be seeing Nick everyday, the way he jokes with him and the nicknames. The way he winked at him and made him feel special from across a crowded room.

He jumps as his phone rings again. Its Nick, and he answers with a very casual, "Hey,"

"Greggo, I'm leaving work now," He says, "You busy?"

"Nope," Greg replies, trying not to sound to excited. "You comin' over?"

"You know it," Nick says, "The game is on,"

"Cool," Greg says, hiding his disappointment, "Cant wait,"

"Awesome buddy, ill be there soon," And he hangs up. Greg sits on his couch, the sun is starting go down. He is ready for a long night. And what a long night it would turn out to be.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again guys, Im Very excited about the next chapter, and trust me its going to be good:D lets see what happens when Nicky comes over<em>

_R+R :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Greg stops in front of the mirror in the hall way and checks his hair. He rustles his hair with his fingers, and ends up with the same result as before. Seemingly satisfied he continues to the living room.

He flattens his shirt nervously. He rolls his eyes and sits down on the sofa. Ever since Nick called him twenty minutes before he ha become fixated that everything be perfect, from his hair to shoes and socks. He was wearing his favorite short, the button up one that showed how thin he had become and showed just enough of his arms. He wore skinny jeans, the ones the showed off almost everything.

As soon as he sits down there is a knock at the door. He launched off the couch, composing himself at the door. He checks a small mirror next to the door and opens it.

"Greggo," Nick exclaims, grabbing him in a one armed hug.

"Hey Nick," Greg mumbles, standing aside so that Nick can come inside. He holds a bag with a six pack of bottled beer. "Take a seat, and ill put that in the fridge," He take the bag from Nick.

"Bring out a couple of those, will you?" Nick says, looking around Greg's living room. Greg nods and walks down the hall to his kitchen. He returns a few moments later with two bottles.

Nick is sitting on his couch, his jacket off and looking relaxed. He is wearing a tight black shirt that forms to his stomach, Greg pulls his eyes away and looks at Nick. "Here you go," He hands him one.

The TV is on and a group of men are talking about the basketball game that was about to start. Greg sits next to him, as far away as possible. Greg didn't care what the men were saying, but years of practice and he knew how to pretend to listen to it.

Nick takes a swig from the bottle, "How is your vacation," he asks.

"Fine, though I am not sure what to do with myself,." Greg admits. "How was work,"

"It was…work," Nick says, failing at thinking of another word to describe it, "Someone is killed, we investigate, and hope to find the right guy," he sounds bitter.

"I know what you mean," Greg says, nursing his beer. His mothers proposition to mind, and he considers telling Nick about it but Nick is distracted by a gang of cheerleaders that appear on the screen. Greg goes red in the face, and doesn't speak until they are out of sight.

The conversation literally dies after the game starts, and both men turn their attention to the screen. Nick finishes off his bottle and polishes off three more before the game is over. "What a game," He says, leaning back from the edge of the couch.

Greg smiles, weakly and laughs.

Nick stands, and stretches, looking at the time. "Damn, its after 11" he yawns.

"you should stay," Greg says, "Your drunk anyhow,"

Nick nods, "I've got work tomorrow, at one again,"

Greg grabs him a blanket and a pillow from his bed. Nick builds himself a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Night Greg," Nick says, pulling off his shirt. Greg leans against the doorway, admiring him, "you need something?" Nick asks, noticing Greg.

Greg shakes his head, "No," He says, "good night," He walks to his room on the other side of the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He lays in bed for while, listening to Nick rustle from the living room. He eventually falls into an unrest less slumber.

Greg snaps awake, sitting up in his bed. He looks over at his alarm clock, 9am. He groans and stumbles into the kitchen. He starts the coffee pot and walks to the refrigerator. He yawns and scratches his stomach.

The one beer left reminds him of Nick in his living room. He quietly goes down the hallway and finds an awake Nick, sitting at the edge of couch rubbing his eyes. His shirt and Pants lay in a neat pile on the floor.

"Hey Nick," He says startling the Texan.

"Hey Greg," Nick mumbles

Greg sits next to Nick on the sofa, crossing his arms. "I don't want to work Greggo," He groans, stretching and looking over at him. "I…" Greg thrusts himself at Nick, pressing his lips against Nicks.

Nick seems absorbed at first, letting Greg continue, but looks enraged and pushes him off of the couch. "What the hell!" He yells. Standing and pulling on his pants, "You're a…a fag?"

He looks down into Greg's terrified eyes and gives him the worst look Greg has ever seen. It says, "I hate you, get out of my face," and much more. Nick grabs his shirt, before storming out and slamming the door.

Greg puts his head down on the floor, "what have I done," He whispers to himself, sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>AGAIN thanks to everyone who reads and reviews:) it makes this all worth while <em>

_I hope you like it:)_

_Lets see what happens next :D Will Greg go back to work? Will Nick keep the secret? _


	5. Chapter 5

Greg Stumbles out of bed, nearly falling on the ground. The light of his alarm clock blares in his face from the floor in his dark room. Unsteadily he walks into the kitchen, cringing at the sudden brightness from the sun streaming in the window, it was always its brightest at noon.

He looks around , remembering the morning a couple of days before. Nick left, or stormed out would be a better to describe it, and he cried on the floor for a while. He managed to stumble into the bathroom, and splash himself with water from the sink. He went to the kitchen, chugging the one beer left, dropping it on the ground.

And that where the shards of glass lay then, on the floor in front of the sink. He went back to the bathroom, and vomited. It felt like hours he was on the floor of the bathroom before he went to his bed and fell there.

And he stayed there for two whole days. The alarm clock taunted him from the bedside table, so he knocked it down. He was up then because he figured he couldn't hide forever, and wanted to see how far he could get out of his room.

He goes past the bathroom and into the living room. It is in the same state from when he left it. The blanket he had gotten for Nick is half off the couch and half on the floor. One of Nicks socks still lays there, probably still damp from Greg's tears.

Greg sits in front of the couch, leaning up against it. His phone, long abandoned there is flashing, warning him of several missed calls. His stomach groans, and he grabs it.

His stomach hurt, but not from sickness. It was anxiety that made his stomach churn. Nick knew his deepest and darkest secret. And frankly he wasn't sure if he would keep it himself or tell everyone who would listen. By the looks of his missed calls, everyone was calling him. He could imagine the questions, none of which he ever though he would have to answer.

"Greg!" A voice says from the other side of his door, followed by a loud series of knocking. "Answer,"

He groans, standing, because he knows the voice of Catharine Willows without having to looking at her. He opens the door, not bothering to look at his image.

She looks at him head to foot, "Greg, I've been trying to call you for days," He steps aside, letting her come inside.

"I'm so Sorry Cath, I should have told you myself, Nick and I…" He starts.

"You heard?" Catharine interrupts.

"Heard what?"

"Nick was in a car accident the other night" Catharine says, gravely, "Greg, he's dead," Greg is speechless, Catharine, tries to look him in the eye, "What is wrong Greg, you look horrible,"

He opens his mouth, he loved Nick, and was with him just a couple of days ago. Nick broke his heart the other day. But instead the tears come again. No Forgiveness. No more Nick.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks guys:) i was having real trouble finding out where to go with this, and honestly i didn't ever think this would happen. But it makes a lot of sense in my head:D (trust me on this, and don't stop reading yet :D, it will continue)<em>

_Review, it always helps :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_hi, sorry for a couple of reasons, one i haven't been updating, and two this is not a very long part. (not sure how to go about with the next part)_

_i killed Nick, its the end of the story! Just keep reading. _

* * *

><p>Greg adjusts the tie ad checks in reflection in the three way mirror. He barley recognizes the person in front of him. It had bee three days since Catharine cam to his apartment. He showered for the first time in days, but didn't bother with his hair. He just didn't feel like it.<p>

Sarah visited him the other day and they made plans to some get Greg a new suit, because he was long overdue for a new one . He turns from the mirror and spots Sarah walking toward him slowly. She looks around aimlessly. He was happy to have her there because she was happy to talk to him.

She reaches the small area, holding up a bow tie. It is black and a dark purple in alternating stripes. "I like it, but I don't know how to put one on," he admits, taking it from her.

"I do," she says, stepping closer and taking off his regular tie and throwing it on the ground. He watches her string the cloth around his neck, "you look bad," she whispers, not looking up at him.

"it has been a long few days" he says, shuddering at her cold hands on his neck, "it was so sudden,"

"how has it been for you?, and Griss,"

"I'm fine," she says, "Gil stil cant believe it, and I doubt he will intill tomorrow," she finished, admiring her work, "you know Nicks parents have asked Gil to speak, he said that he would gladly do it,"

Greg nods, "that's great," he comments weakly, turning around and looking at himself. "I like it." he puffs up his chest.

Sarah place her hand on his shoulder, and he jumps away. "what is wrong with you?" she aks, "you have bee acting very strange, jumping every time I touch you,"

He frezzes. "I…uh" he begins, "I have something to tell you Sarah…its about Nick…"

* * *

><p><em>Review, ask questions, and make suggestions!, ill anwser any question and take all suggestions into considerations (Nick will be in the coming chapter, but only in flashbacks, letters, etc..)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Nick Stokes groans and attempts to roll over, but finds impossible due to the binds tying his arms behind his back. He groans and looks around at his new surroundings. It is a dark room, with a single flashing light at the opposite side of the room. The only furniture present in the room is the hard cat, bolted to the wall, that Nick lies on.

"Help," he yells with all the power he can muster, "where I am I?"

He falls silent, breathing heavy. The last thing he could remember was leaving work and getting in his car. The collision happened so fast, and someone had pulled him out of his car. And then all blank until that moment he woke up with a slight headache.

A door slams open and a man strolls in, hands crossed behind him back. He is wearing all black, and is completely bald. His face is distorted into a scowl as he stares down at Nick like someone lower then him, "where are you?" he asks sarcastically.

He walks away, stopping at the opposite side of the room. He stares away from Nick, "I suppose I could tell you," he says, "I'm going to kill you anyway," he adds quietly, walking back to Nick.

"why," Nick gasps in desperation.

"I enjoy it, killing cops that is," he mumbles. He kneels down to Nicks face, "But the thrill of murder is not as fun if its too fast," he says conversationally. "I like t see the fear in a cops eyes, I like to make a cop see what exactly it feel like…fear,"

"you're insane!" Nick cries. "People will know I am gone, I am…in a relationship,"

The man laughs, "I know everything about you Mr. Stokes, right down to what kind of coffee you buy, and that you talk in your sleep on particularly late nights, about a one Mr. Sanders," He stand, "and besides your body was badly damaged in the explosion of your car that it wasn't recognizable," he says calmly.

He pulls a newspaper out of his pocket, the headline reads "Local CSI dead in car accident, bomb involved"

"you see Mr. Stokes, I am smart enough to know that by placing a bomb in the other car, hitting your car, replacing you with a nobody, and exploding the two after, your comrades would think nothing of checking your body, it happens every time," he turns around, "and no body was around to see it," he laughs triumphantly and slams the door behind him.

Nick closes his eyes and sobs.

* * *

><p><em>okay, yay! Nick is in fact alive. I didnt do this because people wanted me to, i was going to have Nick live, i merely raveling it a little early. <em>

_Review, and go check out my Tumblr (can be found on my profile page) so that you can asks questions and read what is going on :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Greg lets his forehead fall into his steering wheel and he sighs heavily. He had just experienced the longest and the longest day of his life. He woke up early that morning to

Sarah's excessive knocking. She had brought breakfast along and they ate together. She wanted to know a lot of things.

He told her about his teenage years and going to high school. And all about college, and his very first love interest. A man by the name of John, though Greg didn't like to talk about him to much. And finally to Nick and the last time they had both seen him.

Sarah had seen him that very night before he left the crime lab. Nothing seemed off about him, he was as spaced out as usual.

The afternoon brought nothing to Greg. Sarah left because she had to get ready, but she promised she would drive over and put on his bowtie before her and Gil went over. He followed her in his car all the way to the little building. Nicks parents chose to do it just outside of Vegas, because that is where Nick lived, and died.

The sun was just beginning to set as countless people streamed into the building from the parking lot and over the dessert. There was a closed coffin and people milled around, quietly, save for the occasional laugh or chuckle.

The speeches were many, all people Nick knew or were related to. Gil kept his speech simple and to the point. But it was touching all the same. Sarah took Greg's hand and squeezed it, which was the only thing that had kept him from bawling his eyes out.

And to the end the night small finger foods were placed in a room and people milled around, talking. Greg attempted and failed to talk with Nicks parents.

The burial would occur the following morning, but Greg couldn't go to that. He was in no way emotionally ready for something like that.

He was one of the first to leave to go out to his car. He jumps and looks over at Sarah, knocking on his window. He unlocks the doors and she climbs inside. "you left fast," she whispers.

He nods, staring out at the street in front of them, "I cant do this anymore Sarah," he says, his lip is trembling and his eyes have a glazed expression.

"Tell everyone then," Sarah say, "Stop hiding,"

"NO!, I cant do that," he says harshly, "I mean here, I can be here anymore, death is just to…to…to much,"

She says nothing, only looks at him, "why did you leave Sarah?"

"The same reason," she says, "I couldn't handle it anymore, and I wanted out"

"I want out," he whispers, looking down as a tear escapes from the corner of his eye and runs down his cheek.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading:D<p>

Review, so i can know what you guys want:D


	9. Chapter 9

_sorry for the length on this one, it is simple and to the point, next chapter will be much longer:)_

* * *

><p>Greg, fully prepared for his first Monday in over a week, comes into the Break Room at the lab. He is holding a piece of paper, seemingly satisfied with what it had said, he sat at the round table and placing before him.<p>

To make sure one more time he reads through it again, softly to himself

_Catharine_

_The last week or so has made me realize a lot about myself. Up until this point in my life_

_Death has just become a regular thing at the lab, but now having it actually happen to me I_

_Can't bring myself to take it any longer._

_And because of that I have to leave, in a week ill be going home, and can no longer work_

_The lab_

_I'm sorry_

_Greg_

He sighs, picking up the paper and folding it. He pushes it into the small cubby that Catharine has assigned to her and turns to leave. But staring back at him from the doorway is Catharine herself. She smile at him, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hello Greg," she says.

"Hey, Cath," he says, going to leave.

"What did you put in my mailbox Greg," she asks, walking around him and picking u the paper.

"I'm Leaving Catharine," Greg blurts out, not looking at her, "that's what the paper says," he closes his eyes, breathing slowly. After several seconds of quiet he turns around to find her reading intently. "I'm Sorry," he reiterates

"It's okay," she says, looking up at him, "No one can stay forever," she smiles, giving him a tight hug and whispering, "everything happens for a reason," she pulls away, "Besides this gives a reason to bring a cake to work," she laughs, and he joins as they both tear up without even knowing it.

* * *

><p>as always review:D<p>

Greg will be Packing/ going home (One Chapter) next, so it is going to pretty long. Lets see what happens:D


	10. Chapter 10

_its been a little bit, but here is the next part, enjoy:)_

* * *

><p>Greg stops in front of his childhood home and pulls his keys out of the ignition. He had just finished a 6 hour car drive from Las Vegas, and he was certainly ready to spend the rest of the night relaxing. The only thing he had brought with him was a few days clothes because the contents of his apartment wouldn't be arriving for a few days.<p>

The day after he had told Catherine he was going to leave him and Sarah began, what would become three days, to pack all of his things. He liked the conversations they had, most of the time. Sarah told him what is was like to live with Gil and well they had been doing. How happy she was he was finally doing something for himself.

But she had also wanted to talk about Greg's problems, a subject he liked to avoid. She told him he should tell his parents while he lived so close. He actually hadn't told his parents about Nick, he had been afraid that if he had they would have insisted he stayed in Vegas longer. He would, if they asked, say he knew who the CSI was, but didn't know him personally. And he knew if they knew the truth it would crush them because he was there only child, and he knew they wanted him to get married someday.

His last day at the lab went smoothly, he got assigned to do some out of field work for the day, which he didn't mind. And after shift Catharine dragged him to the break room, literally. And surprised him with a cake in scribed with **_Good Luck!_** And even though he was sad to be leaving, he had told everyone he would stay in touch and had been very excited. Catharine had told him she didn't find him replacement quite yet. She had to decide who to take out of the lab and into field work, and then to hire a new lab tech.

He hops out of the car, landing unsteadily, since it had been three hours since he last stood. Deciding to get his clothes later he walks through the lawn to the front door, but a voice stops half way" Greg!" ,he looks around to see a man coming toward him.

"Hi?" he says, confused. As the man reaches him.

"you cant say you don't recognize me now," the man says, smiling and taking his hand in a firm grasp, "it's John, from High School."

"John?" he squints and looks at him. He has changed a lot since High School, "what are you doing now?" he asks.

"Nothing much, just got my masters," he says, "Living with the folks, couldn't afford my own place, your mom told me you were coming home soon,"

"Yeah," Greg says, rubbing his neck.

"You doing fine?" he asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he says shrugging, "You left Vega and all, there must a been reason," he pauses, "the death would have gotten to me, I never understood why you chose what you did,"

"yeah," Greg says vaguely, "Can we talk later, I want to…uh get inside,"

"sorry, I'll let you go," John says, "Talk to you later?" he nods and walks away, Greg watches him leave until the door slams behind him.

He sighs and walks up the two or three steps to the door, and knocks.

* * *

><p><em>Give me some feedback (Review) on how i did, and i will attempt to fix individual concerns :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11

sorry this one is so short, but bear with me. this is just a transition for me. the next part will be much longer, Greg is going to go work and the who knows what will happen?

* * *

><p>Greg groans and rolls over in bed. He looks up at the ceiling of his childhood room and smiles. His mother answered the door and hugged him for more than five minutes before letting him go. She insisted on feeding him because, according to her, he was too skinny. He remembered the conversation they had at the table while she cooked him chicken:<p>

"How was the drive she," she asked, he on the kitchen table an her at the stove.

"Good, little traffic,. Wasn't to hot," he mumbled. "How are you and dad?"

"Were fine, how are you, I am worried about you," she said, "you almost 37 and I haven't seen you with a single girlfriend,"

"I've been busy with work and stuff..." he said, "ill try...now that I have more free time,"

She sighed, "did you read about that CSI in the car accident," he nodded, "Did you know who it was?"

"not personally..."  
>His mom worried about him. She was worried that he wasn't going to bring her grandchild. It worried him that one day, because he couldn't always make excuses, would have to tell them the truth and that terrified him.<p>

* * *

><p>Review, if you're there and you'd like:) its helpful<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Greg had run his uncles store many times in the past, and had retained a lot of things he would have to do. A fact that his uncle trusted enough to leave him alone in the store without explaining to him. He did, however, stay long enough to explain the whole situation. They talked about salary, a hefty number that Greg was more than happy with. He would phase out of the whole thing eventually, coming to the store less often and eventually only coming to check up on how things had been going that month and so on.

People were always streaming in and out, but never came at all at once a fact that Greg loved. He never had to strain himself or do more than he was capable of. A few people recognized him, but he didn't them. He noticed a few classmates, but they had either forgotten about him or chose not to acknowledge him.

The best thing about the whole thing was that he hardly ever had anytime to think about difficult things, because he was doing something. When no one was in the store he balanced old books he found in the back, or organized the merchandise near the front counter where he had sat for the majority of the day. He wouldn't have to face death anymore.

An hour before shift change at 5, which someone else would come in, John showed up. He is dressed in a tight sweater, and jeans. Greg looks his way and pretends to not notice him enter, "Hey Greg" he said, walking over to the counter.

"Hi John," He mumbled, "You getting something?"

"Guess what I'm getting," He smiles, "I use to come up here everyday when you worked here, and got the same thing,"

"A Coke and a Candy Bar," Greg mumbled, not thinking.

"HA!, you remembered?" he laughs, "how come that is Greg?" Greg shrugs, "well anyway, I'm getting a bottle of water," he took two strides to the cooler and pulled out a flavored water, "Because my mom says that if I am still going to be living with her I have eat healthy,"

"And she cooks for you?" Greg asks, with a small chuckle. He scans the label, "1.46"

"As a matter of fact, she does," he says, taking back the bottle.

"Have just not been able to find a job?" Greg asks. He shakes his head. "Ill see what I can do,"

"that would awesome," He whispers with a smile, "i gotta go," he turns to leave, "Oh, I have to pay," he reaches for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it," Greg says, "i got you,"

"Really?"

"you heard me, now go,"

He walks away. Greg sighs and watches him go, he stops at the door, and turns around. "Do you want to go to a movie tonight, on me?" he asks timidly. "if you want," he adds.

"I'd like that," Greg nods. "Ill be at 5,"

"Ill be here," and with a nod he is gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading, :) Review becuase it is always helpful<p>

and sorry about the infrequency i have been having lately, i'm going to try my best to update every other day, thanks for the patience and returning:)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that it has been to long, hope you like what is happening, because if you dont review then i wont know:) and thanks to the people who do review!

* * *

><p>"It was a nice night Greg" John says hesitantly, rubbing his neck and smiling. Greg nods, smiling. The Theater, off the distance as people pour in, going to various movies.<p>

"Why does it have be over?" Greg asks, "Dinner, on me?"

John shrugs, "you don't have to do that, my mom made meatloaf today, ill just go home, warm it up,"

"you don't want meatloaf," Greg scoffs, "besides, I really want to, I haven't eaten today,"

John shrugs, "Lets head down to Wally's, it's only a couple of blocks away," Greg nods, "What was it like Greg, being so far away from all of this, and following your dreams and all,"

"What do you mean?" Greg asks. "I mean, I had always wanted to do what I did, but things change and dreams change. Being so far away was hard at times, but I think...before I moved back I didn't want that dream anymore."

"Why did it change,"

"Something happened, and my perspective of life changed," Greg says, "I wasn't ready to handle anymore of that job, death and everything,"

"Oh..." John mumbles, "I'm sorry, if I'm getting to personal,"

"It's all good," Greg says, "lets have a nice dinner,"John nods and holds open the door for the diner.

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it then," John says, looking at the white of Greg's parents front door.<p>

"thanks so much, John I really needed this," Greg smiles, and continues talking in a rushed, almost nervous way, "I mean the change over has been so hard, I am not any closer to finding my own plac..."

John thrusts himself at Greg, pressing his lips to Greg's. Greg, startled and shocked at first he drifts into it, hesitantly he reaches up and touches his dark black hair. The two men pull away form each other, gasping for breath.

They stare into each others eyes for a few moments. Suddenly fear spreads across Johns face, "Sorry," he whispers, walking away across the lawn.

Terrified Greg thrusts open the front door, slamming it and rushing up the stairs to his room. He shuts the door behind him and slides to the floor. He closes his eyes tightly, sitting in partial darkness as the sun sets. His phone sounds from his pocket. He lets it ring for a while before grabbing it, and pressing it to his ear. "Hello," He mumbles.

"Greg," Catherine's voice comes over the receiver, "I am so glad I caught you, I have something to tell you Greg,"

He sighs, "What is it,"

"He isn't dead Greg, Nick is alive," She says. "his a hostage of the Cop Killer, he sent us a letter."  
>Greg sits up, ""What are you saying Catherine,"<p>

"There is a very good chance, with time and a lot of work and effort, that he could be recovered alive," She says. Her voice full of emotion that, at that moment standing in his childhood bedroom, Greg could not understand.

* * *

><p>Review!:) and 14 might come a little sooner<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

here is another part, and thanks to the people who reviewed:) i would like to see more of that

* * *

><p>Greg puts a box on a stack of other boxes and turns to his mother, "Thanks so much," he pulls her into a one arm hug. They had just brought up the last of the boxes from the moving van to his new apartment. His mom had found it in the paper, he took the chance and had his moving truck from Vegas delivered there.<p>

"Its no problem," she sighs. "You haven't looked right this week, dear" she reaches up and touches his cheek, "Ever since you came back from that movie with John you have looked tired, have you been sleeping?"

"Yes Mother," he says, slightly annoyed.

She smirks, "I'm just concerned, that's all," she says. "well anyway, I have to go, your father wants to get home," she kisses his cheek and turns to leave, "oh yes, and John was looking for you when we left the house this morning, he wanted you to call him," she reaches into her purse and take out a piece of paper.

"thanks mom," he says. She nods, softly closing the door behind her.

Greg sighs heavily and lets the paper fall to the hardwood floor. He shakes his head and turns to the apartment. There is an open living area, now stuffed with boxes, but has hardwood floors. To the right of Greg is a small kitchen with a refrigerator, stove and an island with a sink. Across the room next to a large window is a set of doors, one leading to a bedroom and the other to a bathroom.

He walk around boxes to reach the window in enough time to see his parents car turn out of the parking lot. The apartment is on the third floor, out of four. He closes his eyes and lets out a low whistle. The last week had been, hectic with work and coming to see the apartment he felt that he didn't have anytime to do anything.

And on top of that he couldn't sleep. The previous night he got a couple of hours and spent the rest of the time tossing and turning with image in his mind. Images that he wished he would never have to see again. Faces and feeling reemerged

As for John, he was just avoiding him. He was under the impression that he was doing the same. When he went to work in the morning there was no sign of Johns black Volvo in his parents driveway. He didn't visit him at work either.

Work was just as bad, because he had been so tired. He found himself just sitting at the front counter waiting. Waiting to go home and worry. Catherine called him a couple of times during the week. Though there was no new information that where has was, and none that he had been killed. Catherine kept her hopes up.

It pained him to think that Nick might be out there, and he didn't even know what to say if he did come back. As far as he knew, Nick thought he was some fag. Greg opens his eyes.

He lunges to the paper and picks it up. Shakily he dials the number, "John?, I need to talk to you," he whispers. Sadness and fatigue run through his voice.

And like a light breaking through the dark, "Ill be there,"

* * *

><p>"They are looking for you Nick," the man says. Nick sits on a metal chair, his arms and legs unable to move. He just stares as the man paces back and forth. "I have decided, in this case to reveal your capture just for the fun of it, to let every cop out there know that life is not easy for them, they have me to contend with."<p>

He stops in the dark room, a flickering light above his head. "That is quite annoying, it must drive you crazy as you sit here all day,"

"Shut-up!," Nick spits, " what do you even want?" he asks desperately.

"you ask everyday, and that answer is always the same, peace Mr. Stokes," he laughs, and slams the heavy door behind him.

Nick hangs his head, sobbing silently, as he mutters the same thing over and over again, "Its all for him,"

* * *

><p>Review, if you would that would be great:P<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

here is 15:), been a long time coming because i had writers block

* * *

><p>John had arrived ten minutes after Greg had called him. He looked tired, and disheveled when he arrives. Greg invited him inside. "Hi Greg." he said.<p>

"Hi John,"

"I have something to say," John blurts.

"I have something to tell you too actually," Greg admits, "you should sit, and ill get you something to drink," John nods and walks straight into what he had assumed is the living room, he searches through the mountain of boxes to find a black couch by the wall. Greg returns, with a bottle of water.

"How are you?" Greg asks, taking a seat next to him.

"Fine,"

"That is great," Greg says, sighing and looking forward.

"How has the move been?" John asks.

"It... has been fine," Greg says, "I would never imagine myself in this position, torn between two places," He admits. "But did you have something you wanted to so," He shakes his head, turning his attention to him.

"Its just that, the kiss the other day left me wondering about a lot of things," John says. "I don't know how you felt about it, but I felt something between us," he smiles, looking at Greg, hope in his eyes.

Greg's face twists "I really wish you had not said that," he says. Dread overcomes him, "I'm going back to Vegas John,"

"Oh..." John whispers. "For what?"

"It is really complicated, trust me you don't want to know" Greg says.

"But I do, I have all the time in the world," He says, almost pleading, "Are you coming back,"

"Ill be back in a few weeks, months, or longer I really don't know ,"

"You just moved here,"

"Please, don't complicate this more," Greg pleads.

"What is this with you?" John says, new anger running through his words, "You trail me on, make me wait for years to see you again and you do it again," he stops, clenching his fists breathing heavy.

"Don't be mad, please," he says . He is unable to looks in his eyes, the sadness and anger pouring from them is crushing. . "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say to make this better,"

"because nothing can," John whispers, "There is nothing I have left to say, ill let myself out," he says, standing and turning away, and without another glance storms away, slamming the door behind him.

John storms out onto the street. He looks pathetically out at the cars going by, resisting the urge to run into the street he walks down the sidewalk. From within his pocket his phone rings, frantically for a second he fumbles with it. Only to be disappointed to see his mothers number.

"Hello mom,"

"John, it is mom," His mother returns.

"Yes mom,"

"Can you stop at the grocery store and get me a few things," She asks, he agrees and she reads him a list.

"Fine mom," He sighs.

"Is there something wrong dear, something you need to say?" She asks.

He hesitates, but whispers, "No, everything is just perfect," He hangs up, looking over at the street again. He shakes his head, and continues walking down the road resisting a deep urge.

* * *

><p>as always, thank you for reading<p>

i love your comments, even if they are simple!:)

Review any questions you may have for me

16 will be a little more exciting, i promise :)


End file.
